


Love, Adventures, Journey, and Pokemon

by leo_celestial



Series: Pokemon Journey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Het and Slash, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Singing, Slight bashing, Travel, only one other HP character, purely Pokemon centric, slightly possessive Ash, sorry i lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_celestial/pseuds/leo_celestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dies at 6 but is reborn as Hadrian 'Ian', a young man of 13 who is beginning his Pokemon journey with his best friend Dawn.... faithful to the Pokemon TV show</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny adverted and changed

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my documents, and i didn't want to throw it away, I wanted this to see the light, it was literally screaming at me to get out.

Harry felt himself fall into the endless darkness, he was finally free after 6 years of living with the Dursley’s, the look of complete horror on Dudley and Petunia’s face, and the shocked looked on Vernon’s face, as he stared at his bloodstained hands. Harry knew that this was the end, so he used up the rest of his strength to speak, “I… thank you all… I’m finally free… I’m going to see my mummy… I’m sorry… you hated me… but… for some reason… I still… love you all…” his breath slowly faded, as he heard the pleas and apologizes from his aunt and cousin. “I forgive you Tuney…” he let his eyes lock onto Petunia’s as she looked at him in shock, then she watched as the light fade from his eyes, before one last smile graced his lips.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hadrian awoke with a start, he glanced around his room, _what was I was dreaming about?_ He thought, he watched his clock and exclaimed, “I’m almost late!” He cried out, he quickly got up, stripped himself off of the boxers he was sleeping on, and took a quick shower. He put on a fresh pair of boxers, a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless hoodie, with two red strips starting at each shoulder and meeting in the center of the hoodie in a V-shaped style, black fingerless glove, and black shoes with red lining. He took one last look into the mirror, his raven black messy hair as always won’t be tamed, and his emerald eyes were looking back at him, all in all he was ready. He put all of his extra clothes, on his black messenger bag, he then put on his white scarf with a red fire-like design in the end.

“Ian! Hurry up, you’re going to be late!” His mother called out.

“I’m coming mother,” he replied, as he took in a deep breath, and made his way downstairs. He rushed into the kitchen to watch his mother wait for him, with a small jewelry box. “Hey mom, what’s with the box?”

“It’s for you sweetie, you’re finally starting your journey into the Pokémon world, I’m just so happy, although I’m going to miss you like crazy,” she replied, her green eyes filling up with tears, her waist length red hair tied up in a high ponytail.

“I’m going to miss you too mom, but I promise that every chance I get, I’ll see you, besides you’ll also see me on TV,” he said.

“I know, although I wish you’d choose just coordinator as what you want to do,” she sighed.

“You know me mom, I want to be a trainer and a coordinator, it’s always been my dream, and besides, you were a Gym leader and a Top Coordinator for 6 years, before retiring,” he argued.

“I know, I know, you are just like your father… stubborn, anyways, I have this for you,” she said, handing him over the box.

He opened the box and let out a gasp, “mom is this…” he held up the necklace, it was simple silver chain, but the pendant was another story, it was a jade stone, which was held by a dragon claw.

“Yes, it’s a true jade stone, and no it can’t summon the legendary Pokémon, but it’s cracked so it can’t be used anymore, but I thought I would make a great good luck charm,” she said.

“I love it mom, thanks,” he said as he put the necklace on. “It is perfect mom, thank you, I’m gonna miss you,” he said, as he gave her one last hug.

“Imma miss you too sweetie, now go on, don’t want to keep Professor Rowan waiting doe we?” She told him.

“Bye mom, I’ll talk to you soon, I promise!” He called out, as he got on his bike, to make his way towards Sandgem town. He took one last look at Twinleaf town before taking a deep breath, _I’m ready to become a Pokémon trainer and coordinator, I hope I meet a lot of cool Pokémon, and be friends with them all, I wonder what starter I should get,_ he thought. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him, and they crashed.

“Not a good way to start the day,” he groaned."

“Ian you are such a klutz, watch where you’re going next time,” a voice called out, offering their hand.

“Dawn! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn't see you there,” he said, getting her hand and getting up, Dawn and Hadrian were best friends, they grew up together and both decided on starting their adventure together.

“Clearly you didn't,” she replied, she had blue hair that reached just a bit beyond her shoulder blade, a white cap with a pink pokéball design on it, she wore a white sleeveless top, a black vest-like dress, a pink thigh-length skirt under it, a pink scarf, black knee-length socks, and pink boots.

“Oh come off it, so are you ready Dawn?”

“Yeah I’m more than ready, have you thought about which Pokémon you might want to get?” She asked, as they both got back on their bikes, and made their way to the town.

“Not yet, how about you?” He asked.

“Yep, I know just the Pokémon I want to get,” she replied with a smirk.

“So… which is it?” He asked.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she teased, as she sped on ahead.

“Oh come on Dawn! That’s no fair,” he called out,” speeding up next to her. They continued their race until they reach the town, they were shocked to find it all buzzing with excitement they made their way towards Professor Rowan’s lab, and got their postcards out. “You ready?”

“Yeah let’s go,” Dawn replied, as they entered the lab they found it destroyed.

“What happened here?” He wondered.

“I’d like to know the same thing,” a voice came from behind, frightening both of them, they turned to see an older man with a white short hair, and a mustache, he wore a black suit, and a brown trench coat.

“He’s here!!” Two of the scientists exclaimed.

“This is my lab isn't?”

“Yes Professor,” the four scientist said.

“I’m so sorry professor, we had a bit of a bind with Chimchar and Piplup, and they ended up escaping, but we’re glad that Turtwig, stayed behind,” one of the four said, sighing in defeat.

“Yes, right,” Rowan said, sending a menacing stare at the young grass-type Pokémon.

“Turt… twig,” the Pokémon lowered his head in slight fear.

“That’s horrible, how about I help you look for it,” Dawn called out.

“That’s great idea, you look for Piplup and Chimchar, and I’ll help out around here,” Ian stated.

“That would be a great help thank you,” Rowan said.

“No need to worry, I’m on the job,” Dawn called out, as she headed out.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ian had a blast learning all about the Sinnoh region contests, and the gym leaders. He was still undecided on what he wanted to do, “on the one hand, I love the Pokémon Contests, but I also love the thrill of watching other trainers battle, in the hopes of becoming better Pokémon trainers,” he sighed, as he was petting Turtwig.

“It’s always hard for every new trainer to find out what they want in life, however it’s always great fun, when you travel around on your journey, each encounter you have is filled with precious memories, you must be sure to always keep. Then can you truly understand what you wish to be, either a trainer or a coordinator,” Rowan stated.

“I guess, thanks for that bit of information, I think you’re right, again thanks professor,” he replied.

“No thank you Hadrian, if it wasn't for you, we would've never cleaned up on time for the other trainers,” he stated.

“It’s nothing, I used to help out my uncle, he’s a Pokémon breeder, and I would always help him clean around the house when Hunter and Apollo always get in a fight, Hunter is a Seviper, and Apollo is a Zangoose,” he informed him.

“I can see he taught you many things, you are doing well in petting Turtwig,” he stated.

“Thanks, although I’m nowhere near as well as my uncle,” he stated, just then, the door opened and Dawn walked in holding onto Piplup, while starly and Staravia flew in, Staravia holding onto Chimchar.

“See I told you I’d have them back,” she smiled.

“Thanks again, both of you, now let me reintroduce myself, I am Professor Rowan,” he said. “Welcome Dawn, Hadrian, this is the start of your new journey as Pokémon trainers, you will be able to choose from these three starter Pokémon, first the grass-type Turtwig,” he pointed to the first Pokémon, who had a smile on its face, it was a greenish Pokémon with a small twig on its head with two leaves, it has large yellow eyes and its face is oddly shaped, on the bottom of the face there is a yellow mouth in an obtuse shape. Also on its face it has two tiny nostrils, it has four small stubby feet, so it can't move as fast, and on the bottom of its feet are an obtuse area of yellow towards the bottom of the feet. It also has a shell on its back, the shell is brown with black on the bottom and a few stripes.

“The fire-type Chimchar,” he pointed to the next Pokémon, who greeted them with a cheerful wave, it looks like a monkey, with a flame as its tail, a light colored stomach with a little swirl at the top on its chest, its fur is a reddish orange color, big brown eyes, and its hair is a flame-like style. “And the water Piplup,” he pointed to the last Pokémon, who puffed out its chest proudly. It was a mini penguin, with a blue head, with a white marking around its eyes, a round body with blue and baby blue around it, and it had a yellow beak and feet.

“Wow they all look so cool,” Ian said, as he looked each one over.

“I’ll choose first, and I choose Piplup!” Dawn cried out, as she went over and picked up Piplup who puffed its chest proudly.

“Piplup!” Piplup cried out.

“Alright… hmm… I don’t know… but I’ll go with… Chimchar,” Ian said, after having a mental discussion, Turtwig had a defeated look on his face, while cheered, he looked over at Turtwig, and felt guilty, for leaving it alone.

“Chimchar! Chimm chim… char!” Chimchar cried out, holding onto Turtwig.

“I don’t understand,” Ian frowned.

“I think I do… Chimchar doesn’t want to leave Turtwig behind, is that right Chimchar?” Rowan asked, slightly surprised.

“Chim! Chimmm, Chimchar chim!” Chimchar nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Oh I wish I could take you both with me, but it’s not possible Chimchar,” Ian sighed, as he went over to Turtwig and began stroking its head.

“Tuurtwiig,” Turtwig purred, or is it growled?

“I think Turtwig wants to really go with you Hadrian,” Dawn called out, she knew Henry had a way with Pokémon, they were always attracted to him, and his sweetness, it’s one of the reasons she sees him as a rival, since he also learned how to be a breeder, Ian would have more knowledge on how to best take care of a Pokémon, to make them stand out more.

“I can see that this will cause a lot of problems, Hadrian, can I count on you to take good care of Turtwig?” Rowan asked, sending slight menacing glare at Ian.

“You can count on me Professor, I promise to take great care of both of them” he replied.

“Okay, here’s both Chimchar and Turtwig’s pokéball,” he said out.

“Thanks Professor,” he said, grabbing both pokéballs, and with a press of button, both Turtwig and Chimchar were turned into a red light and went inside their pokéball.

“Now here are you pokédex, you can learn about your Pokémon, and the Pokémon around you with these, now you can go on your journey, be sure to catch lots of Pokémon, and take good memories,” he said handing over a pink and a dark green pokédex to both Dawn and Ian respectively.

“Thanks, well we’ll see you soon professor!” They called out as they left.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 “Can you believe it Dawn, we’re finally Pokémon trainers, I can’t wait to go on my very first gym battled, then on to my first contest,” Ian said, as they rode their bikes out into a forest near Route 202, Chimchar on Ian’s head, while Turtwig and Piplup were both on their respective trainer’s basket.

“One at a time Ian, besides, we still need to catch some more Pokémon, hey Piplup, you know what a Pokémon contest is?” Dawn asked, looking down at Piplup.

“Pip?” Piplup turned its head over towards Dawn.

“It’s a contest in which Pokémon trainers who are called coordinators train with their Pokémon to bring out its appeal in front of a big crowd and the three judges,” Ian added, Turtwig looked like it had the fear of Arceus put on it, while Chimchar exclaimed happily.

“Yeah, there are two rounds, the appeal round, in which you use your moves to make an impression, and the battle round, in which you fight against another semifinalist, until you win against the other finalist, or until you lose, or if time runs out,” Dawn sighed, as she thought about all the ribbons she was going to win.

“You forgot to say that the winner of the contest wins a contest ribbon, and if you have five ribbons, you can enter the Grand Festival, in which you compete against other coordinators and see who wins the Ribbon Cup, which will have the honor of calling themselves the Top Coordinator,” he stated.

“My dream is to become a top coordinator, like my mom, so let’s catch lots of pokémon, to have lots of help, and so we can come up with lots of different combinations,” she called out.

“Piplup!” Piplup cheered.

“Chimchar!” Chimchar also cheered, Turtwig on the other hand didn’t look all that into pokémon contests.

“Hey Turtwig, don’t worry, if you don’t want to be in contests there are always Gym battles, in which a Pokémon trainers trains to fight against eight gym leaders of that region. You win a badge if you defeat the gym leader, each badge is unique to each gym, and when you have all eight gym badges, you can compete in the Sinnoh league against other trainers, until one comes out as the victor,” he stated.

“Turtwig!” Turtwig cheered, he liked the sound of Gym battles better than Contests.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s catch some pokémon!” Dawn cried out, they rod on, until Dawn spotted a pokémon hanging on a branch. It was grey, with leaves all over it, hanging from its spiral. “Oh look it’s a Burmy!” She said, taking out her pokédex.

- **BURMY** -  
_The bagworm pokémon, to protect itself from the cold, wintery winds, Burmy use leave and branches to cloak itself, if its cloak is broken, it quickly remakes its cloak with material nearby. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak._

“Wow, that’s one productive pokémon,” Ian whistled.

“Piplup!” Piplup jumped out of the basket, “Piiipluppp” it open its beak and clear bubbles shot out of it.

“Piplup?!” Dawn cried out, but watched as it hit Burmy, causing it to fall. “Wow that was great! I think we caught ourselves a pokémon,” Dawn cheered, Piplup had a worried look on its face.

“Piplup! Piplup, Piplup, Piplup!” It began waving its arms around, pointing at the Burmy who was quickly picking up its leaves, and remaking its cloak.

“Wow… look at Burmy go,” she said, in astonishment.

“Um… Dawn? Aren’t you going to catch it?” Ian asked, an amused grin on his face, watching as Piplup was practically yelling at Dawn to catch the pokémon before it ran away, however it was already too late.

“Huh? Oh yeah I still need to catch it, pokéball go…” Dawn rummaged through her bag and took out a pokéball, but when she was about to throw it, she realized it was already gone. “What?!”

“Piiplup,” Piplup sighed dejectedly.

“Well at least now you know what not to do, right Dawnie?” Ian teased, he knew Dawn hated people calling her that, or Deedee, but it never stopped him or Kenny from doing so, just to watch her get worked up.

“I thought I told you not to call me Dawnie anymore, we’re not kids anymore I’m already 13 years old you know!” She huffed.

“Yeah, so am I, but you still act like a little kid,” he joked, but before either one could say anything, all three pokémon turned towards the back, as they heard a rustle in the bushes, Turtwig, with help from Ian, was on the ground, along with Piplup, and Chimchar, who just jumped down.

“What is it guys you hear something?” Dawn asked, they watched as a yellow pokémon fell on the ground, clearly exhausted.

“It’s a Pikachu!” Ian called out, taking out his pokédex.

- **PIKACHU** -  
_The mouse pokémon, it can generate electric attacks from its electric pouches, located in both of its cheeks. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, the tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. If it loses crackling power from the electric pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow PIKACHU that is in a weakened state._

“So it’s an electric type,” Dawn muses. “Not a great match up with a water type like Piplup, but… hey,” she looked over at Piplup who nodded in agreement.

“WAIT!” Ian cries out.

“What is it Ian, can’t you see I’m in the middle of catching a pokémon?” She sighed.

“Look at it carefully Dawn, it looks exhausted, it must’ve been in a battle, and it looks damaged, you can’t fight a pokémon like that,” he scolded her.

“What’s one more attack, I can catch it, then we can take it to the Pokémon Center, and heal it there,” she argued. “Piplup use peck on Pikachu!” She called out.

“Piiip!” Piplup jumped up and its beak began to glow, and it charged straight for Pikachu.

“CHUUUUUUUUUUU!” It surrounded its whole body in electricity and aimed it at Piplup who received the attack, throwing it towards both bikes, causing them to become charred.

“My bike it’s extra crispy!” Dawn exclaimed.

“My bike! I just bought it three months ago… come on!” Ian groaned.

“Piika?” Pikachu scratched it head as it felt a sudden flash of deja vu.

“Alright that’s it, I’m definitely catching you for sure!” Dawn cried out, as she took out a pokéball at threw it at Pikachu, however, it didn’t do anything, the red light surrounded it, but it disappeared.

“It already belongs to someone,” Ian called out, Pikachu, not wanting to stay any longer, ran away, but it was stopped by a huge snake, it tried to run the other way, but it was stopped by a moth, then it ran the other way only to be stopped by a round cactus pokémon.

“What are they all doing here?” Dawn asked.

“They’re my Pikachu crew!” A cat appeared, walking on its two back legs.

“Wow a talking Meowth!” She exclaimed, taking out her pokédex.

“Hey you’re as smart as the other twerps,” he teased.

- **MEOWTH** -  
_The scratch cat pokémon, it sleeps a lot during the daytime, and during the nighttime becomes active moving around its territory._ _If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly._

“And what that blabber box won’t tell you, is not only am I the crème of the pokécrop, I’m the king of all the cuties,” he stated smugly. Just then a woman appeared, he had long red hair, and wore a white midriff blouse, with a red R on the center, black under shirt, long black gloves, a short thigh length skirt, and thigh length black boots. A man also appeared, he had shoulder length purplish-blue hair, and he also wore a midriff long sleeve shirt, black forearm length gloves, black undershirt, white pants, and black boots. With them were a blue rounded pokémon, and a small pink and black pokémon on the man arms.

“Eureka!” The woman said.

“It looks like we struck Pikachu gold,” the man said.

“Mime, mime, mime” the little pokémon said, they all looked up and saw both Ian and Dawn.

“Little girl, you shouldn’t be playing around with pokéballs like that,” the lady stated.

“You might poke some poor pokémon’s eye out,” the man said.

“There’s no room in this forest for yet another thief,” she said. “We’ve been after Pikachu so long we’re trademarked,” she said, folding her hands to her chest.

“But thanks to your unwilling but helpful time, you made our job much easier,” the man smiled.

“Pika…” Ian saw Pikachu charge electricity around it cheeks. “CHUUUUUUU!!!” It blasted another thunderbolt at the group.

“Those cute supercharged cheeks zap only those closes of friends,” the girl said, as smoke came out of her whole body.

“So let’s return the favor!” The man said, recovering pretty quickly. As the snake, moth, and round cactus began to charge against Pikachu.

“Those guys can’t be friends… can they?” Dawn wondered, causing Ian to facepalm.

“Wow… you must be genuinely dense, or very stupid, either way… Turtwig, Chimchar, go help Pikachu!” Ian stated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dawn puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

“Chim!” Chimchar rushed over to Pikachu’s side.

“Turtwig!” Turtwig also went to Pikachu’s side, although they were impressed by his immense speed.

“Seviper!” The snake opened its mouth and a black haze shot out, the three pokémon jumped out of the way.

“Cacnea!” The cactus slashed its arms around, shooting out a silver wind.

“Dustox!” The moth also opened its mouth and shot out white needle at them.

“Chimchar dodge and use ember! Turtwig use Razor leaf!” Ian called out, he watched as Chimchar open it mouth and small flames shot out towards the Dustox. Turtwig moved its head in an x motion, the leaves on his head glowing green and sharp curved leaves shoot out with each movement at Seviper.

“Hey twerp! You’re causing us precious Pikachu-catching time!” The lady said.

“Piplup! Bubble beam!” Dawn called out.

“Piiipluppp!!!” Piplup cried out, as bubbles shot out of it mouth attacking the three pokémon who moved out of the way just in time for Ian and Dawn to move ahead, and block the pokémon’s path from the bad guys.

 “Who are you two? Their mom and dad?” The man cried out.

“Look this Pikachu doesn’t like you, whoever you are,” Dawn cried out.

Both the man and lady looked at each other before looking at Meowth, they nodded their heads as if coming to an agreement, then the lady moved to the side.

“Prepare four trouble, are you out of the blue,” she said.

“Make it a double dose of the real scoop,” the man said.

“An evil as old as the Galaxy.”

“Sent here to fulfill our destiny!”

“With Meowth that’s me!” Meowth appeared.

“To denounce the evils of truth and love,” the lady seemed to have stars in her eyes.

“To extend our reach to the stars above,” the man seemed to have made a feather appear, while trying to give a sultry look at them, although it just creeped them out.

“Jesse!” The lady, now named Jesse, said.

“And James!” The man, now named James, said.

“Meowth’s the name,” Meowth called out.

“Where ever there is peace in the universe…” Jesse said.

“Team Rocket,” James began.

“Is there,” Meowth continued.

“To make everything worse!” The three said in unison.

“Wobbuffet!” The blue pokémon cried out.

“Miime mime!” the small pink pokémon cried out.

“Never heard of you,” Dawn said bluntly.

“The nerve of that twerpette not knowing our name,” Jesse puffed her cheeks.

“I wonder if either of them know where we are,” James wondered.

“You’re just outside of Sandgem Town,” Ian stated.

“The Sinnoh region… I forgot, my did we schlep?” James said.

“You could never grasp long distances,” Jesse sighed, as she looked over to her best friend, and brother of almost 13 years.

“That’s why she doesn’t know a bloody thing about us, there’s no Sinnoh Team Rocket branch,” he stated, moving his left arm around, the pink pokémon in his arm, copping his movements.

“We might even get a promotion if we create a base here, and spread the Team Rocket word,” Meowth said.

“I find it awfully hard to believe this is your Pikachu!” Dawn said, everyone, including the pokémon and Pikachu deadpanned.

“No… really Dawn I haven’t noticed, seriously Dawn did you not catch the word thief? They are trying to steal a trainers Pikachu, and it seems that they’ve been at it for a long time,” Ian stated.

“Huh? Really?” Dawn tilted her head in confusion.

“… Wow… just… wow,” Ian facepalmed, as well as Chimchar and the pink pokémon.

“Stealing your pokémon ought to shut your yap,” Jesse said. “Seviper! Use wrap!” She cried out.

“Seviper!” Seviper rushed over towards Piplup and wrapped around it, squeezing it tight.

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed, it was holding onto Ian’s leg.

“Piplup!” Dawn cried out.

“Don’t just stand there and watch Dawn, attack back! Chimchar use scratch on Seviper! Turtwig follow it up with tackle!” Ian groaned, he cried out each command, as he went to pick up Pikachu and hold it close to his chest. Chimchar charged at Seviper and began scratching it, causing it to loosen its grip on Piplup, Turtwig charged, rather quickly, at Seviper and knocked it towards Team Rocket.

“Piplup, use bubble-beam now!” Dawn cried out.

“Piiip pluppp,” Piplup opened its beak and a beam of bubbles shot out, shooting it towards Seviper, before jumping down to stand next to Dawn.

“Piplup are you okay?” She asked.

“Piplup,” Piplup nodded.

“Not bad for a twerp, now it’s time to show you why team rocket is the nightmare of all little twerps in the Kanto region,” Jessie cried out.

“Left there to cry in our evil wake!” James added.

“Show ’em what they mean gang!” Mewoth cried out, as Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox all charged towards them.

“Let’s finish this Dawn! Turtwig use razor leaf, Chimchar use ember!” Ian cried out.

“Piplup you use bubble-beam,” Dawn cried out.

All three pokémon charged their attacks, shooting towards them ember, bubbles, and razor leaves, Pikachu added a thunderbolt for extra measure.

“PIKACHUUUUUU!” Pikachu cried out.

As all four attacks collided with the pokémon, it caused a huge explosion sending Team Rocket flying back.

“We’re all blasting off again!!” They cried out one last time, as they became nothing but a small star in the sky.

“YAY!!” Dawn, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, and Pikachu cheered, suddenly Pikachu was overcome by exhaustion and passed out.

“Oh no, we have to take Pikachu to a pokémon center quick!” Ian panicked as he gently picked Pikachu up in his arms.

“I remember passing by one a few weeks ago, that’s just up ahead… we should hurry!”  Dawn stated.

“Let’s go,” he said, he picked up Turtwig and put him on top of his head, as Chimchar positioned himself on Ian’s right shoulder. They all began rushing towards the pokémon center, not knowing that just recently Pikachu’s trainer was arriving at Sandgem town to look for him.


	2. Encounter of the Electrifying Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for waiting so long to post this chapter, i was in a bad place and i guess i hadn't had much time to write this, anyways here's the next chapter :D

“Thanks again for keeping an eye on him Nurse Joy,” Ian and Dawn said, as Nurse Joy took Pikachu to a room to recover from exhaustion.

“Don’t worry you two, I’ll have him up and running in no time,” she replied.

“I’m happy we got here in time,” Ian said.

“Me too, I’m going to call my mom and tell her that I already chose my pokémon, you should call your mom too Ian,” Dawn suggested.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me Dawn,” he replied, as they both went to a video phone booth and called their respective mothers.

“Ian! I’m so happy you called already, I see from the two pokémon with you, that you already chose and caught your first pokémon?” Ian’s mom asked.

“Not really, Chimchar here was my first choice, but he didn’t want to leave Turtwig alone, so Professor Rowan told me I could have both of them, if I took great care of them,” he replied.

“Chimchar,” Chimchar exclaimed happily.

“Turtwig,” beamed at the women on the video.

“I see, well I’m happy for you sweetie, they are both cute looking pokémon, great for competitions,” she replied.

“Actually mom, Chimchar is going to be for my competitions, and Turtwig will be for my gym battles, they decided on what they wanted to do the most,” he replied.

“That’s wonderful Ian, always ask your pokémon what they would like to do, not all pokémon will like battling in gym battles, as well as not all pokémon will want to be seen as show pokémon, always take into consideration your pokémon’s feelings,” she told him.

“I will mom, oh and you wouldn’t believe what happened today, I met up with Dawn, and we ran into this lost and injured Pikachu being chased by a group of bad guys calling themselves Team Rocket,” he said.

“Team Rocket? Here in the Sinnoh region? But that’s not possible, they aren’t any bases here,” she said looking worried.

“You know about them?”

“Yeah, they’re a corporation of bad guys that steal trainer’s pokémon and sell them to other people, or to keep and train as their soldiers,” she said.

“Wow, well… Dawn and I were able to stop them, and now we’re here in the pokémon center near Sandgem Town, because Pikachu was exhausted from the fight,” he said.

“I’m glad you are both okay, isn’t the Pikachu, one of yours?”

“No, it already has a trainer, and from the looks of it, I think they got separated, me and Dawn are going to go out and look for Pikachu’s trainer, although the downside is that Pikachu accidentally charred my new bike extra crispy,” he sighed.

“What?”

“One word… Dawn,” he stated.

“Ah… I see, well it’ll do you good to walk around some, lord knows you need some, after being around your godfather the last year and a half,” she teased.

“Hey!” Ian huffed.

“I’m kidding, well I’ll let you go, say Hi to Dawn from me, and call soon, but not too soon,” she waved.

“Okay mom, I will, see you soon,” he waved back before the call ended.

“Well Chimchar, Turtwig, want to recover a bit after that battle?” He asked, both pokémon looked at him and cried out in agreement. “Okay, I’ll talk to nurse joy right know,” he said.

**PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**

“I’ve been trying to reach you two,” Rowan called from the video phone.

“What’s up Professor?” Ian asked.

“I’ve got good news for you two, Pikachu’s trainer is named Satoshi, and he was just here, however after talking to Nurse Joy, he left just now to try and catch up with you,” he stated.

“Wow, well darn I think we might have missed him,” Ian sighed.

“So no problem, all we have to do is retrace our steps and run into the guy,” Dawn announced.

“Fine, but you two better leave now, or you’ll never find him, good luck,” he said.

“Thanks Professor, come on guys let’s go!” Dawn said as she rushed out the door and out into Route 202.

“Wait up Dawn!” Ian sighed, as he picked up Turtwig and held him close, as Pikachu and Chimchar went up his back and sat on each of his shoulders, then he caught up to her.

“Although, I wish my bike wasn’t extra crispy,” she sighed.

“Pikachu…” Pikachu rubbed his neck in guilt.

“Don’t be sad Pikachu, it’s not your fault Dawn wanted to attack you,” Ian stated.

“Humph,” Dawn huffed, they began walking down the route hoping to meet up with Satoshi.

**PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**

“That Team Rocket just won’t quit, will they?” Brock sighed, it’s been a bittersweet reunion between the two, but he was glad to finally be back with his best friend and brother.

“Yeah, but I’m not giving up, Professor Rowan told me that Dawn and Ian found Pikachu, and now they’re out there looking for me, and Pikachu’s with them,” Satoshi replied as he looked at a map. “Here it is, there’s a pokémon center up ahead, where they took Pikachu, so maybe Nurse Joy may know which way they went,” he stated.

Suddenly all of Brock’s problems disappeared when he heard the name Nurse Joy, his eyes sparkled and his voice soften, “when it comes to Nurse Joy… leave it to me,” he said. Aipom was swinging by the trees happily, when it came across a starly, and they crashed, angering the flying pokémon, which caused a small bout between the two.

“Knock it off Aipom, this isn’t the time to pick up a fight!” Satoshi called out.

“Hey, what’s that pokémon?” Brock asked.

“Let’s see,” Satoshi said, as he took out a red pokédex and opened it.

**-STARLY-**

_The starling pokémon, starly normally travels in a flock as its not very strong, but when alone it’s hard to notice_

“A normal flying type, that’s perfect,” Satoshi called out.

“I think you should catch it,” Brock suggested.

“I think so too, that way we can look for Pikachu up in the air,” Satoshi said, as he got out a pokéball. “Aipom I need your help to catch that pokémon!” Satoshi called out.

“Aipom!” Aipom jumped up high in the sky.

“Aipom use swift!” He called out.

“Aiiipom!” Aipom swung its tail towards starly as it glowed a golden yellow color, and a series of stars shot out hitting starly.

“Starrrly!” Starly shot up from the attack and began flapping it’s wings furiously, creating a huge whirlwind.

“Starly is using whirlwind, and from the looks of it, it’s very powerful” Brock cried out.

“Aipom, I know you can do it, hang in there, and use focus punch!” Satoshi cried out. Aipom’s tail began to glow as it concentrated all of its energy, suddenly the whirlwind stop and starly rushed down with a quick attack. Hitting Aipom in the chest and sending it backwards, “I know you can do it Aipom!” Satoshi called out.

“Aipom!” Aipom punched starly with his tail sending it flying back.

“Pokéball go!” He threw a pokéball at starly, it began to glow red and then it went inside the pokéball. The pokéball began blinking red as well as moving around, and finally it stopped. “You did it Aipom, alright I got a starly…” Satoshi cheered before he had a crestfallen look in his face.

“What’s wrong?” Brock asked.

“You know what Brock, whenever something like this happens, Pikachu is always here with me,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry Satoshi, we’ll find Pikachu soon,” Brock placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

“Thanks Brock, alight come on out starly!” He threw up the pokéball and starly flew out. “Come on guys, let’s go find Pikachu!” He called out, as starly flew and they all ran after it. After running for a few minutes, starly stop, “look starly found something.”

Brock and Satoshi looked over to where starly was looking and a huge electric attack in the distance. “That’s some electric attack,” Brock stated.

“It might be Pikachu!” Satoshi cried out, as they rushed to the place. They came across a young boy who threw a pokéball at one of the starly’s, but wasn’t able to catch it.

“Starly over here!” Satoshi cried out, as starly flew to his side.

The boy turned and glared at Satoshi and starly, “I’ll thank you and your starly to stay out of my way,” he stated harshly.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know anyone else was here but us, I promise,” Satoshi said.

“It must’ve been that kids Elekid, who launched that electric attack,” Brock stated as he reached them.

“Anyways, I’ve got a question for you… um… you haven’t seen a girl and a boy with a Pikachu, have you?” He asked.

“No… you really think that starly’s good enough?” The boy asked in an impolite tone.

“I don’t really care what you think all I wanted to know if you’ve seen a boy and a girl with a Pikachu, anything else is just useless chatter,” Satoshi frowned at the boy, he didn’t like the boy, he reminded him a bit of Gary, but he could feel that Gary had real kindness towards pokémon, but from the boy in front of him he could feel nothing but a desire to be strong, and he felt as though the boy would do anything to get power. That was a feeling he’d never like to feel ever again, especially after being possessed by a power hungry spirit.

The boy growled, but before he could retort a huge electric attack shot out a bit far from there.

“Did you see that Satoshi! That’s a volt tackle, it has to be Pikachu!” Brock cried out.

“You’re right Brock, come one let’s go!” Satoshi rushed to the source of the attack, not seeing the wicked glint in the boy’s eyes at the mention of a volt tackle.

“So that’s a volt tackle, come on Elekid, let’s see how ‘powerful’ this Pikachu is,” the boy said, as they made their way towards the attack.

**PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**

Ian and Dawn watched in frustration as Team Rocket, came back, but this time they had an egg shaped robot, that seemed to be immune to all of their attacks.

“How are we going to beat them, even Pikachu’s volt tackle didn’t even place a single dent on it,” Ian groaned.

“Right you are twerp, that’s as far as you’ll get with this little toy of ours,” Jesse taunted them from within the cockpit.

“Get a load of our super Sinnoh Slinger Mark 1A,” James stated. “Not only able to withstand and deflect any attack you fling our way, but being solar powered, it fights global warming _and_ makes us lunch!”

“Wobbuffet,” Wobbuffet appeared.

“Mime, mime,” Mime Jr appeared behind Wobbuffet.

“I don’t care, you’re not gonna get Pikachu!” Ian cried out, “Chimchar use ember on the same spot Pikachu attacked, Turtwig follow it up with razor leaf!”

“Chiiiiimcharrrrrr,” Chimchar shot out ember from his mouth aiming it at the center of the machine.

“Tuuuurrrrtwiiiiig!” Turtwig shot out leaves from his head, also aiming it at the center of the machine.

“Grrr, enough of those two, we win hands down!” Mewoth growled, as he moved the joystick around, the hands on the machine began moving around, going straight for Pikachu.

“Piplup use bubblebeam!” Dawn cried out.

“Piiipluppp,” Piplup opened his beak, aiming a series of bubbles at one of the hands, however it was ineffective, as it didn’t stop them at all, and they were able to grab Pikachu.

“Pika!!!” Pikachu cried out, he tried to use thunder bolt but it didn’t work.

“Piiiiipluppppp!” Piplup called out as he shot out bubble beam at the machine but it was still ineffective.

“Except for the entertainment factor, you’re just wasting water,” James taunted them.

“Piiiiplup!” Piplup cried out in anger, as it rush towards the machine.

“Piplup! Wait!” Dawn cried out, following after Piplup.

“Dawn be careful!” Ian cried out, as he, Chimchar, and Turtwig chased after them.

“Please! Just like a twerp!” Jesse growled, as she pressed a button and sent Piplup flying back.

“Piplup!” Ian and Dawn cried out.

“Hahahaha, a wimp with wings,” Meowth teased him.

“I think it’s time for some flying lessons!” Jesse sang, as she moved a pair of levers. “Now hold still while I show you five troublesome twerps to the moon!” She said as the arms began going after them, however the five of them were able to dodge every single attack.

“I can’t stand here… and do… nothing,” Ian growled, he rushed towards the machine, and was about to be hit by the machines arms when someone cried out.

“Aipom, swift and Starly, whirlwind!” They cried out.

“Aiiipom!” An Aipom flicked its tail and a series of golden stars shot out.

“Starrrly!” A Starly began flapping its wings furiously and a huge powerful gust of wind shot out. The two attacks were able to stop the machine and push it back slightly.

“Ugh… Pikachu!” A boy cried out as he walked out of the woods, Ian turned to see a young teen about a year or two older than him, next to him was an older teen.

“It’s the old twerp!” Team Rocket cried out in unison.

“I know what he wants,” Jesse growled.

“Well, it’s time to tell him, that Pikachu is under new management,” Mewoth grin, as he pushed the levers forwards, and a machine’s arm shot out and was about to hit one of the boys, but Ian was quick enough to push him out of the way, but unfortunately got hit in the ribs by the attack.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Ian cried out, as he rolled to the ground.

“Ian!” Dawn cried out.

“Satoshi! Are you alright?” The boy asked, as he rushed to Satoshi’s side.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but what about that boy Brook?” Satoshi asked, as he looked over at the boy who saved him, he seemed in a lot of pain, but he’d worry about that later, right now he had to get Pikachu. He rushed towards the machine, intent on getting Pikachu back.

“Ahhh, helpless twerp are my favorite twerp,” Jesse chimed.

“This is the smell of success,” Mewoth called out.

“Oh my, let’s alert the press!” James cheered, as he pushed a button and they began to rise out of the machine allowing everyone there to see them.

“This is your lucky day after all!” Jesse called out.

“You get to hear the brilliance of the new Team Rocket motto!” James stated.

“Ugh… do we have to?” Ash groaned.

“Listen is that a voice I hear?” Jesse began, ignoring him.

“It’s speaking to me loud and clear,” James continued.

“Floating in the wind…”

“Past the stars!”

“In your ear,” Mewoth added.

“Bringing chaos at a break neck pace...”

“Dashing hope, bring fear in its place…”

“A rose by any other name is just as sweet,” she said as a rose appeared in her mouth.

“When everything’s worse, our job is complete,” he said with a rose in his hand.

“Jesse!”

“And it’s James!”

“And Mewoth, now dats’s a name!”

“Putting all do-gooders in their place!”

“We’re Team Rocket…”

“And we’re in your Face!” Mewoth finished.

“Wooobuffet!”

“Mime! Mime!”

“Tada!” They three cried out.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for you,” Satoshi groaned, as he rushed towards the machine again.

“Encore time,” James sighed as he pressed a button, and the arms began attacking him.

Ash was able to dodge them, and jumped up to a tree, and then jumped on top of one of the machine’s arms, and began making his way towards Pikachu. James began pressing more buttons and more of the hands began attacking it, Ash kept dodging, until one of the arms accidentally hit the machine.

Ash was finally able to reach Pikachu, he smiled as he saw Pikachu, “you’re safe with me buddy,” he said.

“Pika!” Pikachu cried out in joy, Ash began trying to open up one of the arms and caused them to open and free Pikachu from its grip, however the machine began to shoot out sparks of electricity since it was impaled by its own arm.

“Satoshi! Hurry, it’s about to blow!” Brock cried out, Dawn gasped, while Ian was trying to get up, but his ribs were broken and he fell back down coughing up blood.

“We’re not as thick skinned as we thought,” Meowth shuddered as they looked at the machine in panic.

“One things for sure…” Jesse shuddered.

“We’re thick headed,” James whined.

“Wooobbuffet!” Wobbuffet called out. Small explosions began to set out all over the machine, before it began covering the entire machine.

“GET DOWN!” Brock called out, Dawn and all of the pokémon got down and covered themselves from the inevitable explosion, the machine blew up sending Team Rocket flying back.

“Tell me what kind of encore is this!” Jesse growled.

“Yeah, weren’t we supposed to leave our audience wanting more,” James groaned.

“You go tell that to the writer’s!” Mewoth exclaimed.

“We’re blasting off again!” the trio called out, before becoming a star in the sky.

Once the smoke cleared, Brock, Dawn, and Ian watched in shock and horror at the ruble that was left of the huge machine. “Pikachu! Satoshi!” Brock called out.

“Pikachu?” Dawn called out, they looked around and watched the rubble closely, suddenly they noticed a piece of metal was moving, then a hand came out along with the head, revealing Satoshi and Pikachu, looking a little worse for wear, but overall uninjured.

“PIKACHU!” Satoshi cheered as he and Pikachu shared a huge hug, “you’re okay!” Aipom and Starly joined them and Pikachu was ecstatic and cheered with Aipom as well. “Right, you haven’t met yet, I want you to meet Starly, my very first pokémon buddy from Sinnoh, and who helped me find ya’,” Satoshi said.

“Starly!” Starly cried out.

“Pika, Pika!” Pikachu replied, however Pikachu looked to where Chimchar and Turtwig were looking at Ian in panic, “PIKA!” Pikachu exclaimed as he rushed towards Ian’s side, “Pika…?”

“Ian! Oh my god, please be okay,” Dawn begged as she knelt next to him, tears falling from her eyes.

Ian smiled at Pikachu weakly, he placed a hand on Pikachu’s head, “hey… Pikachu… glad… *cough* *cough* you found… your train…er” he sighed as his hand dropped on the floor.

“PIKA! PIKA!” Pikachu cried as he looked over at Satoshi with tears on his eyes.

“This isn’t good, we have to get him to nurse joy now!” Brock cried out.

“I’ll carry him, lead the way!” Satoshi cried out as he picked up the young teen, who was lighter than he thought, Dawn picked up Turtwig as Chimchar got on her shoulder, Brock picked up Piplup who passed out after a few seconds, and they all rushed towards the pokémon center.

**PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**

_Ian looked around the room, it was pure white with no furniture, he looked down and saw that he was just wearing a white shirt, and white pajamas, suddenly there was a golden light that appeared in front of him, he had to close his eyes from the bright light, suddenly the light disappeared and there standing before him was a pokémon he had never seen._

_‘Who are you?’ Ian asked._

_[I am Arceus, I am the known as the Pokémon creator, however those are just rumors, and rumors tend to be a bit wild,] the pokémon, Arceus said._

_‘How can I understand you?’ He asked._

_[You have a gift, young one, on that hasn’t been seen in many a millennia, it is a gift that will be both a blessing and a curse, this gift is known as Swadhisthana, it may seem like a mouth full but it is more commonly known as, empathy, you will feel the pain and happiness of many of the pokémon, it will be in the form of their aura, at times it will be nice, but there will be moments in time where the pain a pokémon is feeling will be too much for you, and for that I am truly sorry] he replied, Ian could sense the sadness in his voice, but what he wanted to know more than anything was…_

_‘Why am I here? Did I die?’ He asked, fearful of the answer._

_[No my young fledgling, you are not dead, merely in a meditative state, you are very much alive, and recovering as we speak, now as I’ve said you have the gift, but that is not the only gift you’ll have, you have two more gifts, being from a different dimension some of the magic from that life has leaked into this life,] he informed him._

_‘Different dimension?’ Ian frowned._

_[Yes, your name was once Harrison James Potter, you lived in a world with magic, however pokémon were not part of that world, many creatures were, but aside from that not a single pokémon was ever seen in your first world, however you died before you even got the chance to live, so I made a deal with the fates and brought you and your mother here,] he said as he looked at Ian with a kind look._

_‘If I have this gift, why haven’t I noticed it before?’ Ian asked, tilting his head slightly._

_[You had yet to be ready, and besides you’ve always had a knack for figuring out that a pokémon needed you right, that was your gift slowly manifesting itself, once you took on a full on attack by that machine, that sacrifice allow the lock around your gifts to loosen, you’ll get the rest of your gift later on, but please try and control your empathy, don’t allow it to control you… we have no more time left my child, please be safe, that pendant your mother gave you will help you… take care my sweet child,] Arceus gave Ian an eye smile as a bright light began to overtake Ian’s vision, he tried to close his eyes but it was no use, the light was literally blinding him as it bright and bright, however he heard one last thing before the brightness got too much. [Another boy from your world is coming Ian, and he will be a great friend.]_


	3. Encounter of the Pokemon Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Team Rocket's attack and his encounter with Arceus, Ian begins to realize that he's now able to understand pokemon, how will it affect him later on?

Ian woke with start he looked around and saw that Pikachu, Chimchar, and Turtwig were all on his bed sleeping comfortably. He smiled brightly and gently got up, he also noticed that Dawn was sleeping on one of the visitor’s chair with a blanket draped over her form, he quickly got comfortable and made sure that he didn’t wake anyone up. He picked up Turtwig and placed him gently on his lap, and made sure not to wake him. He hummed quietly before he began to sing out loud, although he was still conscious in keeping his voice low; 

 _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_    
_Now_ _it looks as though they're here to stay_    
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_  

 _Suddenly, I'm not half the_ _boy_ _I used to be_    
_There's_ _a shadow hanging over me._    
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_  

 _Why_ _’_ _d s_ _he had to go I don't know_ _s_ _he wouldn't say_    
_I said something wrong, now I long for_ _yesterday_  

Satoshi and Brock both walked in and overheard that the boy was singing softly, as he continued to slowly pet Turtwig, and looked out the window, tears slowly falling down his pale skin, Satoshi couldn’t help but admit to feel mesmerized by the boy’s voice and his beauty. 

 _Hey-Ye-Ye-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_    
_Now_ _I need a place to hide away_    
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_  

 _Why’d s_ _he had to go I don't know_ _s_ _he wouldn't say_    
_I said something wrong, now I long for_ _yesterday_  

 _Hey-Ye-Oh-Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_    
_Now I need a place to hide away_    
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_    
_Uh_ _uh_ _uh_ _uh_ _uh_ _uh_  

He was taken out of his musing when he heard clapping, he jumped in start, quickly regretting as he winced in pain he was feeling in his abdomen, which resulted in Turtwig, Pikachu, and Chimchar waking up. 

“TURTWIG!” Turtwig cried out in joy, tears streaming down his face as he jumped on Ian, who maneuvered, so it wouldn’t hurt as much, which woke up the other three, Pikachu and Chimchar were by his side also crying. 

“There, there, you guys, I’m okay, a bit bruised, but I’m okay,” he replied, as he smiled at the crying pokémon. 

“Sorry for startling you, it’s just that you have a great voice,” Satoshi said beaming at the young trainer. 

“Um… thanks, I guess,” Ian replied blushing slightly. 

“Oh thank god you’re alive Ian, I don’t know what would’ve happen if you’d… you scared me you baka!” Dawn rushed to give him a hug, causing him to wince slightly, as she cried into his shoulder. 

“Sorry Dawn, I guess I was pretty reckless, how long was I out?” Ian shrugged. 

“For almost a week, and you better call Auntie Lily, cause she was ready to tear Team Rocket apart, and ground you until you were well into your 80’s,” Dawn scowled. 

“You didn’t Dawn,” he groaned, before he could do anything Nurse Joy appeared. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake, but I must ask everyone to please leave my patient alone, so he can recover,” Nurse Joy said smiling at them. 

“AH MY LOVE! We meet once more,” Brock said turning into a lover sick puppy, as he kneeled in front of Nurse Joy and held her hand as if it was a delicate flower. 

“Yes, yes, now please leave my patient needs rest,” Nurse Joy said as she completely ignored Brock, leaving him shocked. 

“I’m much better Nurse Joy, I can move now,” Ian assured her, as he moved around slowly, trying not wince at the pain on his ribs. 

“I see, well be that as it may, I’m still going to need you to stay a bit longer, not that I don’t believe you, but you had your ribs broken in several places, and they punctured your lungs, not only that but you had a major concussion, it’s a miracle you’re even here now, you lost a lot of blood, so regardless of what you say, I’m going to ask everyone to leave, while I check Ian over,” she replied, a stern look in her eyes that offered absolutely no room for argument. 

“Yes Nurse Joy, I’m just grateful he’s okay, thank you,” Dawn replied, bowing and wiping the tears. She got up and looked over at Ian before giving him one last hug, “I’ll tell your mom that you woke up,” she whispered before she took a reluctant Turtwig off of Ian’s hand and Chimchar sighed as he got on Dawn’s shoulder and they left. 

“Come on Pikachu, thanks again for helping my Pikachu Ian,” Satoshi said with a smile, which caused Ian to blush slightly. 

“It’s no… um… it’s not a problem, I’m just glad Pikachu finally found you,” Ian replied, before Satoshi grabbed Pikachu and dragged a still shocked Brock out of the room. 

“You have great friends Ian, especially those three pokémon, they never left your side after the surgery, even to eat, and they always slept on your bed, protecting you,” she smiled sweetly at him. 

“I can’t believe it, I just got them today, well I got Turtwig and Chimchar today, while Pikachu belonged to Satoshi,” he admitted. 

“Well you must be a very special boy, even as I brought you back from the surgery, many of the sick pokémon were looking at you with an air of protectiveness,” she stated. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, alright then, enough chatting time to get down to see if you can leave soon,” she said as she put on some gloves and jokingly stalked towards Ian, who looked like he was put the fear of his mother upon him. 

 **PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**  

“Thank you Dawn, for telling me that my baby is up, I’m so happy,” Lily sighed as she wiped some of the tears off of her face. 

“No need to worry Auntie Lily, this is Ian we’re talking about, I’m sure he’s going to be A-Okay!” Dawn assured her, however she herself wasn’t sure. 

“Thanks anyway, who’s the boy behind you? Is he the Pikachu’s trainer?” Lily asked. 

Satoshi and Brock stayed with Dawn, since Pikachu was refusing to go anywhere, without first seeing that Ian was all better, much to Brock’s glee, Satoshi, on the other hand was slightly conflicted, on one hand he wanted to continue on traveling, and get as many pokémon as he can, and win the Sinnoh league. On the other hand he wanted to see that Ian was feeling loads better, something about the green-eyed trainer, made Satoshi feel that no one should have hurt what he thought was his, which scared him slightly. 

“Yeah, this is Satoshi, and his Pikachu, and their friend Brock” Dawn said, bring Satoshi and Pikachu up to the phone. 

“Um Hello Ian’s mother, I’m so sorry, about what happened it was all my fault, Ian pushed me out of the way of a mechanical arm, but he got hit because of me, I’m so sorry,” Satoshi bowed. 

“Don’t worry about it Satoshi, I’m just glad you have your Pikachu back,” Lily replied. 

“Pika, pika!” Pikachu cried out, as she motioned over to somewhere Lily couldn’t see. 

“Hey Pikachu,” Ian said as he made his way towards the phone, he smiled wearily at his mother as Satoshi moved to allow Ian through. 

“HADRIAN NATSU EVANS! I can’t believe how reckless you were, I’m not mad that you tried to save someone, I’m mad you got hurt! God, do you know how worried I was, to think that… you might… not even… I was praying so much and I’m just so glad you’re safe, but if you ever, and I mean EVER do something like this again I promise you, I WON’T BE SO LINEANT NEXT TIME!” She cried out, before sending him a kiss and ending the call. 

“Damn, I’ve never seen her so mad at you Ian,” Dawn spoke up after a while. 

“I know… it shocked me,” Ian replied, he was brought out of his shock as Chimchar and Turtwig got out of their pokéball and rushed towards Ian who smiled as he grabbed them. 

“I’m so sorry for worry you all,” he said. 

\It’s okay, we forgive you\ he heard Chimchar say. 

\Please don’t ever leave us again\ Turtwig stated. 

Ian’s eyes widen, as he looked at both his pokémon and everyone else, wondering if they heard the same thing as they did, they just offered him a slight confused look and he merely shook his head, “sorry, I thought I was hearing things… for a minute I thought I heard Chimchar and Turtwig talking,” Ian smiled. 

“I guess that hit in the head didn’t change anything,” Dawn teased. 

“Hey, give me a break Dawn,” Ian did the only mature thing, which was sticking his tongue out at her, who just laughed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to leave?” Satoshi asked, a worried look on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, thanks to Chansey, she used healing pulse and she restored me back to my original self, although I’m still slightly bruised,” he replied. 

“I’m glad,” Satoshi said. 

“No problem…” Ian began, but he forgot the trainer’s name. 

“I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Satoshi, and this as you know, this is my buddy Pikachu, we’re going to try and win the Sinnoh League” Satoshi said. 

“And I’m Brock, and I’m trying to become a pokémon breeder,” Brock said. 

“That’s so cool, I’m Dawn and I want to be the top coordinator, and this is my pokémon Piplup,” Dawn said, holding Piplup close to her. 

“Nice to meet you Brock and Satoshi, I’m Hadrian, but you can call me Ian, and I want to be a top coordinator and win the Sinnoh league,” he said. 

“That’s great, so are you going to go for ribbons, or badges first?” Brock asked. 

“Both, I’m going to attend contests and battle gym leaders,” he replied. 

“Wow, that’s so cool, well I hope you get to be in the finals, I’d love to battle against you,” Satoshi said. 

“I’d like that too,” Ian replied. 

“How about we all go to the next town which is Oreburgh City, and Jubilife City is right on the way,” Brock announced. 

“That’s great, can we stop by Jubilife City and enter the contest there, right Ian?” Dawn perked up. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect, and it’ll give us time to practice our moves,” Ian replied, they all got another good night rest and had everything ready to go the next morning. 

“Alright then Jubilife City, here we come!” Dawn cheered. 

“Pika, pika!” Pikachu cried out. 

“Calm down Dawn, no need to rush there, you do know we’re walking all the way to Jubilife City right?” Ian teased. 

Dawn immediately deflated, remembering her extra crispy bike in the dumper, “that’s right, Pikachu did electrocute our bikes extra crispy,” she sighed. 

“Pikachu…” Pikachu sighed sadly. 

“It’s okay Pikachu, not your fault,” Ian said rubbing Pikachu’s head. 

/That feels great Ian-kun/ Pikachu purred. 

“I’m glad that feels great…” his eyes widen once more, “hey Pikachu what names do you think would fit Turtwig and Chimchar better?” Ian asked, the others looked at Ian slightly weird. 

/Well… I don’t know, Turtwig said he liked his name, but Chimchar said he’d like to be called Blaze, since he said it was more badass/ Pikachu replied. 

“What did Pikachu say?” Dawn asked. 

“I don’t know, I sometimes feel like I can understand him, but I don’t speak Pokémon,” Satoshi replied. 

“What’s going on Ian?” Brock asked. 

“I knew it, I wasn’t going crazy, I just heard Pikachu speak normally, or at least it sounded English to me,” Ian said. 

“But that’s impossible, no one can understand a pokémon, only if the pokémon knows telepathy, but even then it’s pretty rare,” Brock said. 

“No, but I just heard him, he said that Turtwig like his own name, and that Chimchar wants to be named Blaze,” he replied, Turtwig and Chimchar looked at him with their eyes sparkling. 

/YAY I GET TO CHANGE MY NAME! YAY! YAY!/ Chimchar cheered. 

“You really want to be named Blaze?” Ian asked, while Chim… Blaze nodded his head eagerly. 

/Thanks Ian-kun, I can’t wait until our first contest, I’m going to be AWESOME!/ Blaze cried out. 

“Well I’m glad Blaze, alright you two, in your pokéballs, I’ll call on you when we catch a break,” Ian said as he took out his pokéballs and both pokémon were put inside their balls. 

“So you can talk to Pokémon, that’s amazing, do you know why Pikachu never liked his pokéball?” Satoshi asked. 

/I don’t like them, because they feel so constricted, I mean how anyone can stand being in an empty room, is beyond me/ Pikachu huffed. 

“I guess I can see why pokéballs aren’t that great, but do you hate pokéballs because you’re not able to see the outside world?” Ian asked. 

/Yeah, I love it out here, the fresh air, all the interesting people I’ve met, I would’ve never met them I’ve been in a pokéball/ Pikachu said. 

“What did he say?” Satoshi asked. 

“Well, he doesn’t like his pokéball because he doesn’t like the empty room, it feels too lonely, as well as he wouldn’t have had all those adventures you two shared, if was in his pokéball,” Ian replied. 

“Oh, that’s cool, do you think it’ll work with every pokémon or only the ones we’ve caught?” Dawn wondered, as they left the building. 

Before anyone could say anything Professor Rowan arrived at the scene with a package on his hands, “Hello Ian, Dawn, Satoshi, Brock, I see you four finally reunited, I’m quite glad, I also know that you were pretty reckless Ian, please try not to get yourself too injured,” the man said with an extremely stern look. 

“Um… yeah… sorry professor,” Ian said. 

“Good, now Satoshi, your mother brought this for you,” he said as he handed the package over to Satoshi who looked through it. 

“New clothes and a new backpack,” Satoshi cheered, he quickly changed much to Dawn and Ian’s embarrassment. 

“Do you really have to change in the middle of a Pokémon Center?” Brock asked. 

“Yea… sorry about that, I have to thank my mom for the new clothes and supplies,” Satoshi said blushing as he noticed that he was only in his boxers, he rushed to the bathroom changed and came back with new clothes on. 

“Alright now that you are ready and prepared, I hope you all enjoy the journey ahead of you, good luck,” Professor Rowan told them. 

“Thanks,” they all said in unison, they all left on their new journey, not realizing that they were being watched by the boy Satoshi met a week prior, who had a dark vibe around him. 

 **PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**  

Brock and Ian sighed as they watched Dawn and Satoshi argue about missing the chance to catch a Buneary, although Ian was smiling slightly as he watched them act like siblings, even though they just started traveling together for a week, they were all getting to be good friends. 

"Next time but out," Dawn said. 

"Huh, that's if there is a next time," Satoshi replied. 

"I'm going to catch lots of pokemon!" Dawn argued. 

"You won't if you keep doing stupid stuff," Satoshi retorted. 

"Is this going to be our journey every day?" Ian sighed. 

"Be grateful you weren't on our previous journey with Misty or May, those two and Satoshi argued almost as much as these to do, especially Misty, she traveled with us throughout the whole Kanto and Johto region, while May traveled with us during the Hoenn region, and let me tell you... it was a hassle just trying to keep the peace," Brock chuckled as he reminisced about the old travels. 

"Sounds like you had your hands full," Ian said as he held on to Pikachu who moved from Ash's shoulder during the whole argument. 

"That's not even the half of it," Brock said. 

Soon the arguing was getting to be too much and both Ian and Brock cried out in unison, “you’re both hurting our ears,” soon after there was a bright light shining above them, however this light wasn't harsh, but calming and warm. 

"Woah what's that?" Satoshi asked. 

"It's very Pretty," Dawn said. 

"That's called Sunny Day," Brock said. 

"I heard about that move, it's a fire type move, fire type pokemon use it to temporarily raise their attacks right," Ian said. 

"That's right, not only is this move good for battles, but used correctly it can help during a contest," Brock said. 

"Wow... suddenly I feel much happier," Dawn said. 

//I hoped that calmed you all down,// a voice called out, everyone looked to see a small bud-like pokemon walk up to them. 

"Who's that?" Satoshi asked as he took out his pokedex. 

"It's so cute!" Dawn squeled. 

 **-Budew-**  

 _The bud type pokemon,_ _over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen._ _It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses._  

"Are you the one that did that move?" Ian asked. 

"He did," another voice called out, they all looked up to see a young man in his early twenties, he wore a forest green hat, long silky black hair that covered his left eye, he had forest green eyes, he wore a green suit with a green Cape, and held a mew-like harp. 

"Harden words, but reflect harden hearts, let the Sunny Day soften yours, for when your heart is light, your mood is happy and bright, tell me don't you feel better now?" He said poetically as he strummed his harp. 

"Huh... oh yeah, thank you," both Dawn and Satoshi said. 

"As it should be," the man said smiling softly at them. 

"Hi I'm Satoshi," Satoshi introduced himself. 

//I'm Pikachu,// Pikachu greeted the man as he jumped out of Ian's arms and back on Satoshi's shoulder. 

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said. 

"I’m Brock," Brock greeted the man. 

"And I'm Hadrian, but you can call me Ian," Ian said. 

"And I am the Pokemon Bard Nando, this is my Budew, we travel the world bringing joy to all," Nando introduced himself. 

"Awesome," Satoshi said in amazement. 

"You must have a great time," Brock said. 

"It must be amazing being able to travel and bring joy to other people," Ian smiled brightly. 

"It is a most wonderful pleasure to me and my pokemon," Nando said. 

"Hey! I've got it Satoshi, now I can show you how strong I've gotten," Dawn spoke up brightly. 

"How?" Satoshi asked. 

"Nando, would you mind battling with me?" Dawn asked. 

"If that pleases you," Nando replied. 

//It's been a while since I battled,// Budew said. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Ian replied to the pokemon, which Nando noticed. 

"Don't forget that this will be your first battle with a trainer," Satoshi told her. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Dawn assured them. 

"Dawn, are you by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?" Nando asked. 

"No, I'm on a quest to win the Grand Festival," Dawn proclaimed brightly. 

"I see, then a contest battle it is," Nando said, "there is a clearing up ahead that will be perfect for our needs," he told them. 

"Great, lead the way," Dawn said as they all followed behind Nand and Budew to the clearing. 

 **PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**  

Soon they arrive to the clearing where Dawn and Nando began their battle, while Satoshi, Brock, and Ian were watching close by. It became clear that Dawn was way over her head, confidence was good, but overconfidence was bad, and that's what Dawn had. 

"Alright my turn, Piplup use Bubble Beam!" Dawn called out. 

"Piiiilupp," Piplup cried out as a barrage of bubble shot out of his mouth and hit Budew head on. 

Ian saw that Nando was smiling, even though Budew a grass type just got hit by a water type attack, which made his realize that Nando did that on purpose, since water is weak against grass type, he watched as Dawn panic and Brock said the one thing that made him realize that Dawn truly was in over her head. Nando was treating this like a Pokemon Contest battle, while Dawn was just focusing on it as a battle and making sure Piplup look good, soon the battle ended once Budew sent a powerful Solar Beam that hit Piplup head on. 

"It appears that our battle is over," Nando said. 

"But how?" Dawn wondered. 

"It's because Sunny Day was still in place, so the sun was brighter from it, making it possible to charge Solar Beam and unleash it quickly," Ian said. 

"That's right, but hey that was a good battle," Brock said. 

"Indeed it was, Dawn, from how you battle I never would've guessed it was your first battle, you were good," Nando said. 

"Wow that’s such a nice thing to say, thank you," Dawn said. 

"Yeah, and it'll serve as a little bit of experience thought out the way," Satoshi said. 

"That's right," Dawn said. 

//Next time I'll definitely win,// Piplup said. 

"I’m sure you will," Ian said. 

"Ian, you speak to Piplup as if you understand what it says, earlier it was the same with my Budew," Nando said. 

"Oh, um... it's just that I have this ability to kinda understand what pokemon say, I can also sense what they feel, like I know that Budew loves traveling with you, and especially loves all the wonderful places you two visit," Ian said. 

"I see, what a marvelous gift to have, well I must be off, I hope I will see you all once again," Nando said as he walked off with Budew next to him, everyone said their goodbyes and waved at him. 

 **PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**  

Ian groaned as he watched Satoshi and Dawn argue once more after learning that Nando was debating on which to pursue, either pokemon contest or gym battles. He watched them rush out towards Nando, forgetting that Ian was also doing the same thing, "I'm sorry about them nurse joy, here I want to enter the Sinnoh League as well," Ian said as Brock went to go after them. 

"Sure I'll need your Pokedex," Nurse Joy said, after a quick typing on the computer Ian was now registered for the Sinnoh League. 

"Thanks nurse joy," Ian said. 

"Any time, aren't you going to go after your friends?" Nurse Joy asked. 

"Nah, I'm sure Brock can handle them, besides I'm tuckered out, if they're not back by the morning, I'll look for them," Ian said as he went to one of the rooms and took out his pokemon. "Hey guys, how are you both feeling?" 

//Amazing, although I'm itching for a battle,// Blaze said. 

// Me too, I haven't fought since that group of thieves,// Turtwig said. 

"I know, but soon we'll reach  Jubilife city, and our first Pokemon Contest will be there, you know now that I think about it, I haven't given a thought to our routine Blaze... how about a little training, this way the two of you can get stronger," Ian said. 

//Sounds great, I can't wait,// Blaze cheered as he got onto Ian's shoulder, and Ian went to pick Turtwig up. 

"Okay, so we'll be working on presentation with you Blaze, and with Turtwig we'll work on strategies, although I'll need to catch more pokemon that'll want to work on battles, so for now Turtwig, you'll help Blaze for the battle part of the contest, so for now I want you both the get ready we'll be training all night," he said. 

//OKAY!// They both cheered, soon Ian began to call out move after move for both pokemon, he made sure to make it all about Blaze in the contest, while improving on Turtwig's defense, accuracy, and speed. 

After a while both pokemon were tired and resting on the tree with Ian, they just sat there as they heard the music of the forest, and smiled as they fell asleep. 

 **PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN-HP-PKMN**  

Ian rushed up to the rest of the gang as they said their goodbyes to Nando, "so are you two done bickering?" He asked. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, we kinda forgot you were also going after the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh league," Satoshi said. 

"It's fine guys, well it was a pleasure to meet you Nando," Ian said. 

"The pleasure was all mine, take care and may our paths cross one day," Nando said as they once again said their goodbyes. 

"Well what are we waiting for, Jubilife City is just a bit more ahead, we have to register otherwise we won't qualify for the Grand Festival," Dawn said. 

"Hold your horses Dawn, are you sure you're ready, have you given any thought to your routine? I mean just being there isn't always everything, having a good routine would help," Ian asked. 

"Oh no, I haven't thought about it, we should really come up with a presentation," Dawn said. 

"Don't worry Dawn, we're here to help," Satoshi said. 

"Yeah, we'll help both of you train," Brock said. 

"Oh I have my routine almost down, there are a few things I need to tweak but we're almost done," Ian said, soon they all began to travel to Jubilife City both ready for their debut as Pokemon Coordinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, but I had problems I needed to figure out, and well here it is, the next chapter, I hope you all liked it, and I promise I'll try to update faster, but I can't really promise anything.


	4. A Sunny Debut and Arrival of A Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrives to Jubilife City, and the Contest is on it's way, who will win, and who will lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up, I wrote chapter's 3 and 4 around the same time, i'm currently on chapter 5 so i'll probably take about a month or so to finish, but after that i'll start on chapter six, so i might not post the next chapter until October or November sorry for the inconvenience.

Ian was completely nervous, he watched as Zoey, the girl that helped Dawn find her choker send out her Misdreavus and completely awe the crowd. Then he watched Satoshi then Dawn, although she had some mistakes she was still very amazing. 

"You nervous Ian?" Brock asked. 

"Completely, I thought I had everything under control, but I'm a complete and nervous wreck," Ian sighed, he was wearing the outfit his mom sent him, he had a dark red t-shirt, a black sleeveless trench coat, navy blue jeans, dark red fingerless gloves, his white and red scarf, and black sneakers. 

"Hey, take a deep breath, believe in your pokemon, they'll never let you down," Brock assured him. 

"You're completely right, thanks Brock I really needed that," Ian said. 

"Ready Ian, you're up now," the man said. 

"Well wish me good luck Brock," Ian said. 

"You'll do great, I know that for sure," Brock informed them. 

"Thanks Brock," Ian took a deep breath and followed after the man. 

"Good luck," Zoey said from the group of coordinators. 

"Oh... thanks Zoey," Ian beamed at her. 

"And now our final coordinator, also making his debut, a young coordinator who also hails from Twinleaf Town, so let's give him a warm welcome! IAN!!" Marian called out as the curtains rose and Ian took a huge deep breath to calm his nerves. 

_This is_ _it_ _Ian, don't do it for the points, do it for your pokemon_ _,_ he thought as he took out his pokeball, "alright Blaze, the light is one you!" Ian cried out as he threw his pokeball, which burst open with small flames surrounding Blaze like an atom. "Now Blaze use Sunny Day!" Ian cried out. 

Blaze gathered all the flames surrounding him into a ball of fire before throwing it into the sky, and causing it to expand and explode revealing a shining ball of light and small wisp of flames to scatter about, Blaze did a double back-flip in the air and gracefully landed on the stage, as the light shined down on Blaze illuminating him like a bright orange aura. 

"Amazing display of both power and accuracy, he used the flames from the seal to make a beautiful and orange Sunny Day, and it paid off, the little wisp of flames are just warm to the touch and the light from the sphere is calming, I feel all my worries wash away, truly an amazing ending to our performance round," Marian exclaimed while the crowd cheered. 

"What an amazing display of power and control, amazing," Mr. Contesta said in joy. 

"Remarkable, simply remarkable," Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. 

"What a beautiful display of power, and that light warms my heart," Nurse Joy said brightly. 

"I couldn't agree more, what a great way to end our performance round of the contest, now stay tuned to see who moves on to the next round," Marian announced as Ian and Blaze waved at the crowd before going back to the waiting room. 

"Wow Ian, that was amazing, when did Blaze learn Sunny Day?" Brock asked once Ian arrived to the waiting room. 

"Oh about a week ago, about two days after we met Nando, I was working on Blaze's routine and he suddenly started glowing soon he released a orb of light up to the sky, it took us about four days to perfect it, and then I started to see if I can make it as a combination, so I used ember and it worked," Ian replied. 

"That's so cool, but why didn't you tell us?" Dawn asked. 

"Dawn, we're coordinators now, we can't let anyone see our routines, sure we can battle, but isn't it better to be amazed by our performance without knowing what the other will do? I mean I was amazed at how you used Piplup's peck like that, that was amazing," Ian said. 

"I guess, I just hope we pass on to the next round," Dawn said. 

"I know you two will, you were both amazing, and Ian that was actually pretty cool how you combined the seals flame to make it into Sunny Day," Zoey said as she walked up to them. 

"Thanks Zoey, you were amazing as well," Ian said, soon Mairan appeared on the screen. 

"And now it's time for the Judges' results, and here are the coordinators who will be moving on down to the next round!" She exclaimed as the camera went up to the board above the stage to show the Pokemon Contest Banner, after a few second of anticipation, the screen changed and showed the eight contestants that made it through to the next round, and Satoshi, Dawn, Ian, and Zoey all made it to the next round. 

"We did it Ian!" Dawn exclaimed. 

"Yeah, we did, I can't believe it," Ian beamed as he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Congrats to the both of you," Zoey said. 

"Thanks Zoey, but you made it look so easy, I can see why you won a ribbon already," Dawn said. 

"Well I don't know about that," Zoey said humbly. 

"I have to tell my mom about this, I know she'll be very proud of me," Ian said. 

"Oh yeah, I have to tell my mom too," Dawn said. 

"You want to meet my mom Zoey, I'll know she'll love to meet you," Ian said. 

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," Zoey shrugged as they all went to the video phones, Dawn called her mom and Ian called his mom. 

"Ian, congrats on your performance, that was beautiful sweetie," Lily said. 

"Thanks mom, oh mom, I want you to meet a new friend of mine, Zoey, this is my mom Lily, mom, meet Zoey," Ian said. 

"Nice to meet you... oh my god..." Zoey began but when she saw who Ian's mom was she completely lost it. 

"Is everything okay Zoey?" Ian asked. 

"Hi Zoey, I saw your performance it was spectacular, good job," Lily said brightly, a knowing smile grace her lips. 

"Thank you so much ma'am, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that, you are my idol! I've watched all of your contest performance, I even watched you during the Grand Festival, you were amazing," Zoey said brightly. 

"Thank you so much Zoey, well you should both head on, the next round will start soon," Lily said. 

"Bye mom," Ian said as he ended the call, leaving a starstruck Zoey still smiling brightly. 

"Ian your mom is Lilian Evans?" Zoey said. 

"Yeah, she's the one that inspires me to want to do both Pokemon Contests and Gym battles, she may be my idol, but I don't want to be her, I want to be me, build a name for myself, which is why I never tell anyone who my parents are," Ian said. 

"Wow... she is amazing, but you're right, you aren't her, so should we battle, it'll be us," Zoey said brightly. 

"Right," Ian said as they went back to the waiting room. 

"Alright it's time for the next round, and here is our battle board, so let's give the board a random shuffle and see our match-ups," Marian said as the board turned each contestants picture around and shuffled it so the no one would know who's fighting who, then after the shuffle they were back in a line, and they turned to reveal that Zoey and Ash were going to fight first, while Dawn was going to fight another contestant next, and Ian was in the third battle. 

  **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN**  

After a fierce battle it was now down to Zoey vs Dawn, and Ian vs Jessilina. Ian stood by and watched the fight between Zoey and Dawn, he couldn’t help but feel excited, it was almost his turn, and he hoped to make it to the final alongside Dawn, however as the battle continued, it looked like Zoey was getting the upper hand. In the end Zoey won against Dawn. 

"That stinks, but I guess it's my turn now," Ian said. 

"That's right, it's your turn to lose, because I'm going to win this contest," Jessilina proclaimed arrogantly. 

"Well let the best coordinator win," Ian said sticking out his hand, only for her to ignore it and head out stage. "What a strange lady," he muttered to himself, he was taken out of his musing when he saw Pikachu go up to him. 

/Good luck Ian!/ Pikachu said. 

"Thanks Pikachu, here it's Turtwig's pokeball I want him to see a battle with you, although it'll be an appeal battle, I just want to make sure he'll know what a battle is," Ian said handing Pikachu his pokeball. 

/You can count on me! Good luck,/ Pikachu said as he took the pokeball and head back out to the audience, Ian smiled and took a deep breath, then he went out into the stage. 

"Now our second battle before the final battle, it's Jessilina and Ian!" Marian announced. 

Everyone cheered as Jessilina and Ian took the stage and faced one another. 

"And the time starts... now!" Marian announced as the board changed to show the time both contestants picture and points. 

"Carnivine let's go!" Jessilina called out her pokemon. 

"Blaze the light is on you!" Ian cried out as he let his pokemon out. 

"Carnivine, use bite now!" Jessilina called out. 

"Blaze dodge and use Ember!" Ian called out as he watched Blaze make a back-flip into the air and let out a barrage of fire bolts towards Carnivine that hit the pokemon directly. 

"At it looks like Blaze made a direct hit with Ember, and it's direct attack to Jessilina's points," Marian said as they watched a bit of Jessilina's points lowered. 

"Blaze don't stop, use Fury Swipes," Ian called out, as Blaze seemed to have stepped on air and rushed towards Carnivine with his claw glowing brightly. 

"Carnivine use bind!" Jessilina called out, Carnivine jumped up and wrapped it's roots around Blaze squeezing him tightly. 

"Blaze!" Ian cried out. 

"And Jessilina's Carnivine counters with Bind, stopping Blaze in his tracks, that's a major loss of points of Ian," Marian announced, as a quarter of Ian's points went down. 

"Ian is in big trouble," Brock said. 

"You can do it Ian!" Dawn said. 

"He can do it, I know he can," Satoshi said. 

_I can't panic, I have to calm down, think about what to do,_ he thought as he thought of something, "Blaze Sunny Day!" Ian said. 

"Sunny Day? Why would he do an attack like that?" Dawn frowned. 

"I don't know but it looks like he has something up his sleeve," Brock said. 

Everyone watched as the fire on Blaze's back began to glow causing Carnivine to let Blaze go, who took this time to bounce away from Carnivine and shoot out a ball of light to the sky and a bright light shined down on the stage. 

"And a great counter by Ian and Blaze, using Sunny Day to make Carnivine to let him go, and it hits hard on Jessilina's points," Marian called out as they watched as more than half of Jesslina's points were gone. 

"Now Blaze, use Ember and Fury Swipe," Ian said, they watched as Blaze took a deep breath and released as hoard of bolts of fire, however they were going slow, and then Blaze used Furry swipes to give the bolts and extra push making them go fast as they had a white aura around them, they looked like small meteor's which attacked Carnivine directly, sending it flying and knocked out. 

"And that's it folks, Carnivine seems unable to battle, and Ian moves on to the final round against Zoey!" Everyone cheered as they watched Ian and Blaze celebrate, "now we'll take a 3 minute break and come back here for the final round, which'll be the deciding factor in who will win the Jubilife Ribbon!" 

  **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN**  

"That was amazing Ian, congrats on making it to the final round," Dawn said brightly. 

"Thanks Dawn, but I couldn't have done it without Blaze," Ian said. 

"Where is Blaze?" Satoshi asked. 

"Oh, he's healing up, after that battle he was a bit worn out," Ian said. 

"I see, well make sure you're ready, on the final round, they'll expect something knew, so make sure you don’t' forget that," Brock said. 

"Don't worry, I still have a few other trick up my sleeves, I don't show all my secrets at once," Ian said. 

After the break was over, Zoey and Ian were on the stage with a cheering crowd. 

"Ready to give it our best Zoey?" Ian said. 

"Let’s give them an amazing battle," Zoey stated. 

"Alright, Blaze the light is on you!" Ian called out as Blaze came out from a hoard of bubbles. 

"Glameow curtains!" Zoey said as Glameow came out from a hoard of confetti. 

"And let the final battle begin!" Marian announced. 

"Glameow Fury Swipes let's go!" Zoey said. 

"Blaze counter it with Fury Swipes as well," Ian said. They watched as Glameow and Blaze went at each other with a barrage of Fury Swipes, small sparks shot out as each attack hit one another. 

"And we're off to a good start, both pokemon are countering each move and it seems that it's affect both conestant's points," Marian said as they saw that both Ian and Zoey were slowly losing points. 

"Wow, talk about a risky move," Brock said. 

"How so?" Dawn asked. 

"Well they are attacking one another with Fury Swipes, and by doing that Ian is showing that Blaze can be on par with Zoey's Glameow, since neither attack are hitting, but it's still very appealing since the sparks release show off both pokemon's power," Brock said. 

"Glameow jump and use Shadow Claw, let's go!" Zoey called out, Glameow jumped back and raised it's claw before it was envelope in a black aura with a purple outline, which then charged forward towards Blaze. 

"Blaze until tell you to, stand still," Ian said, Blaze looked at him confused before seeing the confident look on Ian's face, then braced himself. 

"It's looks like Blaze is going to be attacked by Glameow's Shadow Claw, what is Ian planning?" Marian asked. 

"What's Ian doing, doesn't he know that Blaze will get really hurt by that," Dawn said. 

"Look at Ian, he has something planned," Brock said. 

"It's like he knew the attack was coming," Satoshi said. 

As Glameow got nearly inches from attacking Blaze, Ian reacted, "Blaze, Sunny Day straight at Glameow!" Ian called out. 

/Let's go!/ Blaze called out as his hands began to glow and put them together, and a ray of light shot out of his hands and caused Glameow to stop as the attack got her and blinded her for a bit. 

"Glameow!" Zoey called out, _that was a smart move, why did I forget he knew Sunny Day?_ She thought to herself. 

"And a smart move by Ian, waiting until Glameow was close enough to be unable to dodge the light of the Sunny Day, brilliant," Marian said as half of Zoey's points were lost. 

"Now Blaze hurry up and use Ember!" Ian called out, soon Blaze sent out a barrage of fire bolts aim directly at Glameow. 

"Glameow use Fury Swipe in front of you," Zoey said, they watched as Glameow used Fury Swipes and seemed to have avoided Ian's attack, causing Ian's points to decrease. 

"And it seems as though Zoey was able to counter it perfectly, as Glameow uses Fury Swipes to stop the Ember in it's track," Marian announced. 

"Damn that was a good opportunity for Ian to win the battle," Dawn said. 

"True, but Zoey seems to have more experience with battles," Brock said. 

"Blaze used Fury Swipe," Ian said as he watched Blaze charge forwards towards Glameow, who finally recovered from Sunny Day's light. 

"Glameow dodge and use Iron Tail!" Zoey said, as Glameow jumped up enough to give her some space, before extending her tail which glowed and with the momentum brought Glameow to hit Blaze right on his head, making him hit the ground hard, and knocking him out. 

/Is my food ready.../ Blaze spoke softly as his eyes spun around. 

"And that's all folks, it looks like Blaze is no longer able to battle, and the winner is Zoey who won just buy the hair! Congratulations on your victory," Marian said as they showed the there were only 9 seconds on the clock and Ian had slightly more points left than Zoey, but with Blaze being knocked out, Zoey became the winner. 

"That was amazing Blaze, thanks for the hard work," Ian sighed dejectedly as he returned Blaze back to his pokeball. 

"I can't believe Ian lost, he was so close to winning," Dawn said. 

"Yeah, and if time ran out before Zoey let out that last attack, he would've won," Satoshi said. 

"But I bet this'll be a good lesson for Ian," Brock said. 

"Congratulations on your win Zoey, that was a great battle," Ian said smiling brightly. 

"You too Ian, you had me there," Zoey said they both shook hands and the crowd cheered. 

"What a true act of friendship, no bad blood after a good defeat, I feel we will see more of Ian after this!" Marian said, after presenting Zoey with the ribbon, and Dawn calling Zoey her rival the gang got together and continued on into their journey. 

  **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN**  

Satoshi, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu watch Ian trying to catch a Shinx, with his Turtwig, "Turtwig use Razor Leaf," he said. 

/Got it,/ Turtwig replied as the leaves on it's head began to glow and he shook his head in an X-formation and a barrage of sharp leaves headed towards the Shinx. 

/Please, as if,/ Shinx said as she dodges the attack and charges forward as it's body is surrounded in blue electricity. 

"What move is that?" Dawn asked. 

"It's Spark, it surrounds the pokemon with electricity and it tackles it's opponent, it can cause paralysis if used correctly, or more than once. 

"Turtwig dodge and use Energy Ball," Ian said, they watched as Turtwig dodge the attack then the leaves on Turtwig start to glow light green and it forms a green energy ball in front of its mouth it then fires it at Shinx, the ball explodes on impact causing Shinx to fly to the sky. "Turtwig follow it up with Mega Drain!" 

/It's over for you!/ Turtwig called out as the leaves on it's head glow white, and it shoots a dark green beam from its leaves at Shinx, the green beam grabs Shinx and traps it inside and sucks its energy. As it does, Shinx becomes outlined in red and the beam turns red. The beam soon releases Shinx and goes back to Turtwig, who glows white when the beam goes back to it, and all of its injuries disappear. 

"Alright then, Pokeball go!" Ian called out as he threw his pokeball at the falling Shinx, once it bounces out of the Shinx the pokeball opens and a red light shots towards Shinx and draws it into the pokeball, which then closes and wobbles around while the button flashes red, soon it stops and a ping is heard. "Alright! I got a Shinx!" Ian cheered. 

/That's right I'm the best!/ Turtwig cheered. 

"Congrats Ian, that was a good job, I see Turtwig learned Energy Ball and Mega Drain," Brock said. 

"Yeah, it surprised me as well, but I'm not going to complain, it got me Shinx," Ian beamed as he looked at the pokeball in his hand. 

"So what are you waiting for, let's see Shinx," Dawn said. 

"Alright then, come on out and meet everyone Shinx," Ian said as he took out Shinx. 

/Awe and I was just in the middle of my beauty sleep,/ Shinx said as it appeared in front of the Pokemon that were already out. 

"You can get your beauty rest after meeting everyone, please don't tell me you're going to be a diva..." Ian sighed. 

/No, I just want to rest up for more battles, please I'm not just all beauty sweetie,/ Shinx humpfed as it send out a small spark at Ian. 

"Oh my, seems like you'll have your hands full with this one," Brock said. 

"No it's fine, nothing I can't handle, alright so now that I got you Shinx, do you prefer another name, or are you fine with Shinx?" Ian aske as it looked at the Shinx. 

/You can understand me?/ Shinx asked shocked. 

"Yeah, it's a gift I have, so what about it, any name your prefer?" Ian asked. 

/Hmm... I think I'll go with Kairi,/ Kairi said. 

"That's a beautiful name, Kairi, so I'm going to go up for both pokemon contest and pokemon gyms, which one would you like to do?" Ian asked. 

/Is there any question, I'm doing both, I want the world to see me shine,/ Kairi said brightly. 

"Sounds like a plan," Ian said. 

"So what did Shinx said?" Satoshi asked. 

"Well first of, she wants to be known as Kairi, secondly, she's going to do both Gyms and Contest, so I'll train her with Turtwig and Blaze," Ian said. 

"Cool, so are we ready for my first badge at Oreburgh City!" Satoshi exclaimed excitedly as they continued on the path to Oreburgh City. 

  **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN** **-HP-** **PKMN**  

After their arrival, they encountered the boy Satoshi and Brock met back on route 202, Paul, just by meeting him, Ian got a dark vibe from him, he almost passed out, by the amount of fear most of the pokemon Paul had for him, especially one pokemon in specific, he didn't know who it was, but the fear that radiated from that pokemon, it scared him, but what also scared him was the darkness inside that pokemon. 

Satoshi and Ian watched as Paul fought with no remorse, going on the offensive and pushing his pokemon to the point of exhaustion, it actually sickened Ian, to know that there were trainer's like that, he couldn't and didn't like to think about it. After he won Roark presented Paul with a badge, although Ian thought that he didn't deserve it, but he withheld from saying anything. 

"What's so funny?" Satoshi called out as he asked Paul if he was going to stay to watch his battle, only for Paul to chuckle. 

"That you want me to watch you lose," Paul said bluntly. 

"What's that supposed to mean," Satoshi retorted. 

"Alright, time out! You already battled Satoshi once, why not stay and watch," Dawn said as she got between the two. 

"Huh..." Paul frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. 

"Who are you?" Paul asked bluntly, well that did it, Ian sighed as he watched Dawn explode at him. After all that Paul decided to stay, although Ian shuddered when their eyes met. However they had to wait until the next day, since Roark's pokemon needed to be healed. 

"We completely understand, and if you're able, I'd like to battle you the day after, just so you can have another day's rest," Ian said politely. 

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Ian, I can't wait to battle you, it's been so long since I last saw you, how's your mom?" Roark asked. 

"Oh, she's great, happy back home at Twinleaf Town, if you want I can tell her you said hi," Ian said brightly. 

"Hold on, how is it that you already knew Roark?" Dawn asked. 

"Oh, remember when my mom would sometimes visit the different Gyms and see her old friends, well she decided to meet the gym leaders here in Sinnoh, and so for a whole month when I was 8 we visited and stayed with each Gym Leader around Sinnoh," Ian replied. 

"Oh that's right, you said you were going on a big trip, I bet it was fun," Dawn said. 

"It was, I'm glad to see you finally getting along with your Onyx, I can tell you really care about him," Ian said. 

"Yeah, it took a bit but, I finally won him over," Roark said brightly. 

"Now we'll just have to wait," Brock said. 

"Alright, let's go, I have to train to see what my strategy should be," Ian said. 

"I'll be waiting to see how Lily's son fares," Roark said. 

"I'm not trying to be just like my mother, I may be after both the Sinnoh League, and the Grand Festival, but I want to make my name known as Ian, not as my Lily Evans' son," Ian said. 

"What! You're Lily Evans' son!?!" Paul exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I can tell from your tone that you know of her," Ian said. 

"She is a complete legend in the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions, I didn't know she had a son," Paul said. 

"Well after winning the Grand Festival and Hoenn region and becoming the Petalburg Gym Leader for nearly 5 years she decided to settle down, so she handed the gym over to Norman, who seemed to have been doing good, I meet him and his daughter May and Max when I was about 5 I think," Ian said. 

"Wait you knew May, I mentioned her and you didn't say anything," Brock said. 

"Wait you mean that the May you traveled with was Norman's daughter? I thought you were just talking about a different May, I didn't know you were talking about the same person," Ian said. 

"I see, well that's cool," Satoshi said. 

"Well I have to go train, if I want to beat you, I'll have to come up with a good strategy," Ian said as he waved at them. 

"Wait up Ian, I want to help!" Dawn called out as she raced after them. 

"Well I guess I'll help you with your strategy this time," Brock said. 

"Great, I could use your help as a former gym leader," Satoshi smiled brightly. 

"You're a gym leader?" Roark asked. 

"Yeah, I was the Pewter City Gym Leader before I began my travels as a pokemon breeder alongside Satoshi here, now my father is the gym leader," Brock said. 

"Well it's nice to meet a fellow rock-type gym leader," Roark said as they shook hands. 

Paul all the while watched as the image of Ian faded, something about the boy attracted him, it might have to do with who's his mom, but something about him... made him feel something he's never ever felt, and that freaked him out, he needed to find out what it is about the boy that intrigued him, no matter what the cost.


End file.
